16 años, 16 drabbles
by Isabellatrix Black Swan
Summary: sobre la historia de Sirius y Remus. Evidentemente, es slash. Para Belladona, que cumple 16. FINISHED
1. Tren

_FELICIDADES, SUSANAAAA!_

_S__í__, lo s__é__, antes de tiempo. Pero acaso eso importa?_

_Para tu cumplea__ñ__os he decidido regalarte una serie de drabbles. 16, como los a__ñ__os que cumples. S__í__, en las clases americanas no hago nada y me la paso escribiendo._

_Te quieroooo!_

_______________________________________

Remus estaba en el andén, hirviendo de excitación y nervios. No podía creer que Dumbledore le hubiera aceptado en el colegio. Estaba completamente paranoico, sentía que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él. Tuvo el extraño instinto de agarrar la mano de su madre, pero se contuvo por miedo a ser llamado una nenaza.

No quedaba casi nadie en el andén cuando se decidió a subir al tren. En la puerta del vagón se topó con un chico de ojos grises que le cedió el paso con una reverencia y una sonrisa burlona. Remus se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó el chico cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

- Remus Lupin – contestó mirando al suelo, como temiendo que su nombre revelara su condición. _(__**N/A**__: s_í_, se__ñ__orita Rowling, la revela)_

- Yo soy Sirius Black. Pero llámame por mi apellido y recibirás una paliza de aúpa.

Remus le miró medio asustado hasta que Sirius estalló en carcajadas. "Seguro que seremos buenos amigos", pensó el moreno.

_______________________________________

_Espero que te guste, cari__ñ__o!_


	2. Seleccion

_No pondr__é__ Disclaimer, ya os lo sab__é__is. Si no, id a mi historia "Girls Love Girls", con 6 cap__í__tulos y 6 disclaimers diferentes. Por cierto, lo actualizar__é__ pronto._

_Todos los drabbles de esta historia empiezan con la palabra "Remus", y el t__í__tulo es una sola palabra._

_Felicidades otra vez, Suus. S__é__ que estos primeros cap__í__tulos son... algo ins__í__pidos, pero despu__é__s la cosa se pone m__á__s interesante. Al igual que tu vida, al principio s__ó__lo hac__í__as gorgoritos, despu__é__s empezaste a aprender a decir "mam__á__" y "pap__á__", y as__í__ hasta llegar a hoy... que escribes historias alternativas de personajes de libros con contenido homosexual._

_Por cierto, aprovecho para avisarte de que esta historia contendr__á__ gui__ñ__os. Ya ver__á__s de qu__é__ hablo. Y contendr__á__ az__ú__car, que s__é__ que a ti te gusta._

_Ah, y quiero destacar una cosa: tu y yo (y todo fanfiction, pero bueno) hemos convertido a Remus en una NENAZA._

_xD Te quiero cosi!_

__________________________________

**2. Selecci****ó****n**

Remus intentaba hacerse invisible entre la masa de alumnos de primero que ocupaba el pasillo central del Gran Comedor. Su cara tenía un color verdoso por culpa de los nervios. Sirius lo notó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo, con lo cual su rostro pasó a ser escarlata brillante. Por suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llamaron al moreno para ser seleccionado. Se sentó en el taburete con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y se sometió al registro mental del sombrero.

- Ui! Cuánta arrogancia! – comentó al cabo de dos segundos.

- Ponme en Slytherin y sufrirás quemaduras accidentales.

- GRYFFINDOR!! – decirle eso al Sombrero Seleccionador era una muestra de innegable valentía.

Fue hacia esa mesa tranquilamente, no sin antes saludar con la mano a sus primas serpientes. Se sentó y no le quitó los ojos de encima a Remus, impaciente por saber a qué casa le tocaría ir. Por lo que había deducido (se habían pasado todo el trayecto de tren hablando) era bastante inteligente, y temía que acabara en Ravenclaw. Remus fue andando hasta el taburete como quien camina hacia el patíbulo, y temblaba considerablemente cuando McGonagall le puso el sombrero.

- Vaya, vaya... un chico inteligente. Y trabajador además... mmm... pero creo que estarías mejor en Gryffindor con ese predelincuente, me equivoco?

- No – admitió el chico con el rostro granate.

- GRYFFINDOR!!

Sirius fue el que más aplaudió de toda la mesa, y le dio un codazo a su compañero de la derecha para hacerle un sitio a Remus a su lado.

_____________________________

_Espero que te guste este cap__í__tulo^^_


	3. Heridas

_La historia sigue. Aqu_í_ la cosa ya es m_á_s... guay xD _

_Mi teclado es INDECENTE._

_Sabes que se me acab_ó_ la parte azul de mi libreta peque;na? escrib_í_ como 30 mini p_á_ginas de tu historia ah_í_ xD_

_Te quiero, ya lo sabes._

__________________________________

**3. Heridas**

Remus entró en el dormitorio a hurtadillas al alba, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros. Tenía bastante práctica, pues llevaba haciéndolo casi tres años con éxito. Por eso se llevó un susto de muerte cuando Sirius descorrió la cortina de golpe y se quedó mirándole fijamente. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama hecha, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Se levantó al ver un corte sangrante en la mejilla de su amigo.

- Déjame ver eso.

- Canuto, no tienes porqué...

- Cállate y métete en el baño - le ordenó con voz autoritaria.

El rubio obedeció sin rechistar. Allí, Sirius le hizo quitarse la camisa, que dejó al descubierto unas cuantas heridas más con mal aspecto. El moreno no dijo nada mientras le curaba con las pociones del botiquín. Remus se estremecía cada vez que su amigo le tocaba, pero ambos decidieron atribuirlo a que sus manos estaban frías. Al terminar, Sirius se quedó mirando a su amigo largo rato hasta que de pronto lo abrazó.

- Dime qué te pasa, Lunático, por favor, dime quién te está haciendo esto - le susurró en tono lastimero, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Remus cerró los ojos y le abrazó tambiín. No podía contárselo. No porque fuera a huir, por supuesto. Sirius no es de los que huyen. Pero sabía lo asustado que se sentiría a su lado, y el rubio quería ahorrarle ese miedo, no quería que su amado Canuto sufriera por él.

_________________________________

_Puaj, mi boca est_á_ llena de empalagoso az'ucar. Espero que la tuya tambi_é_n, y que lo disfrutes. _


	4. Camas

**4. Camas**

Remus les había repetido varias veces a Sirius y James que bañar a Snape con sangre de cerdo no era buena idea, pero había sido ignorado olímpicamente. Por eso se rio a carcajadas cuando Sirius, que había estado haciendo estupideces con el cubo, volcó toda la sangre en su propia cama. El moreno se quedó lívido un momento, mirando como la sangre empapaba su colcha, y después empezó a maldecir y despotricar mientras sus compañeros rodaban de risa por el suelo. Intentó limpiar el estropicio con varios hechizos, pero no consiguió arreglarlo del todo. Pensó en hacer venir a los elfos domésticos, pero a esas horas ya estarían durmiendo. Y a Remus no le haría maldita gracia.

James y Peter se acostaron y se durmieron inmediatamente, pero Remus se quedó, intentando ayudarle. Sirius dejó caer los brazos al cabo de un rato.

- Déjalo, es imposible. Le echamos un hechizo para que no se pudiera limpiar. Y nos salió jodidamente bien.

- Entonces… ¿vas a dormir en el sofá?

- ¿Qué sofá?

- El de la sala común.

- Ah… no, pensaba que mejor duermo contigo – Suerte que el rubio estaba de espaldas, porque se había puesto más rojo que nunca.

- Eh…

- ¡Perfecto! – Sirius saltó a la cama de su amigo y se metió entre las sábanas con una sonrisa.

Remus tragó saliva. Por el amor de Merlín, ¡que tenía catorce años! No tenía control de sus hormonas. Rogando que no se le notara su incomodidad, se acostó de espaldas al otro sin decir una palabra.

- Buenas noches – le susurró el moreno al oído, abrazándole como si fuera un peluche.

- Quita tus zarpas de encima mío – le contestó Remus con una voz glacial.

Sirius las retiró de inmediato, sintiéndose algo mosca por el tono arisco de su amigo. Lo que él no sabía es que, al abrazarle, le había puesto la mano en el vientre y, si hubiera bajado un poco más, hubiera notado una enorme sorpresa digna de una explicación que Remus, en esos momentos, no se sentía capaz de dar.

**__________________**

_Gracias a todos por los reviews. A las que pusisteis esta historia en favoritos, por favor, os agradecer__í__a mucho que dej__á__rais uno tambi__é__n._

_Espero que te haya gustado mucho este chapi, Suus. Remus es una nenaza que se ruboriza, __¿__a que mola?_


	5. Licántropo

**5. Licántropo**

Remus lo soltó y cerró los ojos.

-¿Que eres qué? - preguntó Peter, con cara de bacalao.

- Un hombre lobo - respondió James, tranquilo. Ya se lo imaginaba.

- Merlín... - susurró Pettigrew.

James lo agarró del pescuezo y se lo llevó fuera, donde procedió a explicarle los detalles de la licantropía (por ejemplo, que Lupin sólo era peligroso en las noches de plenilunio), con lo que Remus se quedó a solas con Sirius.

Éste se había quedado mirando al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi se podía ver cómo encajaban las piezas en su cabeza como en un tetris. Después, sin ver nada, se levantó y fue hacia su cama, donde se acostó. Remus, destrozado por su muda reacción, se acostó también y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Poco después ambos oyeron como James y Peter volvían a entrar. Se acercaron a la cama del rubio para decirle que contara con ellos para lo que fuera, que siempre le apoyarían y serían sus amigos. El chico sonrió y les dio las gracias, al tiempo que Sirius se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

No volvió hasta media hora más tarde. Entonces fue hacia la cama de Remus y se acostó a su lado, mirándole a la cara. El otro abrió los ojos (no dormía), pero no dijo nada. Sirius le ofreció un paquete que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Chocolate con caramelo y almendras? Creo que ambos necesitamos un poco. Anda, cuéntamelo todo.

Le escuchó toda la noche. Le preguntó algunas cosas, pero principalmente dejó que se desahogara él sólo. Comieron chocolate compulsivamente y bajaron a la cocina a por más cuando se les terminó. Al alba, Sirius volvió a dormir en la cama de Remus, y esta vez a ninguno de los dos les importó.

**__________________________**

_Just a little bit of sugar. Was it enough?_


	6. Chicas

**6. Chicas**

Remus estaba algo harto de los ligues de sus compañeros. De hecho, estaba empezando a pasar más tiempo con Peter para huir de esas rubiastontasestúpidasdevirtudfácil que perseguían a James y a Sirius todo el día. La verdad es que ellos se dejaban perseguir. Pero que eso: se dejaban atrapar. En su dormitorio compartido. Lily le había ofrecido un lugar en su cuarto, pero no había podido subir por las escaleras. Estaba atrapado es esa habitación, que parecía encogerse cuando Sirius llegaba con alguna chica (_**N/A:**__ que hacía silly giggles_). Cuando empezaban los gemidos, Remus sentía verdadera claustrofobia, pero callaba y mordía la almohada para descargar su furia. Empezaba a apreciar las noches de luna llena, pues le daban una excusa para arrancar a Sirius de la rubiaretrasadamentalsincerebroysinpudor de turno.

Él también lo intentó. Había una Ravenclaw que se lo comía con los ojos cada vez que iba a la biblioteca. Le pidió salir. Tomaron un café en Hogsmeade. Acabaron en la sala de los Menesteres. No hubo manera de que se le pusiera dura. La chica se marchó (sintiéndose frustrada, caliente y con la autoestima herida). Él volvió a la sala común, cabizbajo, donde se encontró con Lily.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - le preguntó ella.

- No hubo manera. Soy jodidamente gay.

A Lily le pareció que era jodidamente mono.

**_____________________________**

_Lily es un Belladona-insert xD_


	7. Animagos

**7. Animagos**

Remus se preparó para su transformación. Enseguida empezó a notar dolor por todo el cuerpo, como su piel se desgarraba y le crecía pelo. Su cara se alargó en un hocico horrible y sus manos se convirtieron en garras. Cayó a cuatro patas, y entonces los vio. Delante suyo había un perro, un ciervo y una rata. Se quedó tan perplejo que ni siquiera reaccionó. Pero pronto despertaron los instintos del lobo y se lanzó hacia ellos a matar. El enorme perro negro lo interceptó y logró rodearle el cuello con los dientes. El lobo se quedó quieto, temiendo por su vida, y entonces examinó al curioso trío con más calma. Notó algo familiar.

Pegó un respingo al reconocer a sus amigos. El lobo quedó ligeramente dormido, y la personalidad de Remus afloró. El perro Sirius vio que estaba más calmado y lo soltó. Le dedicó una especie de sonrisa perruna y ambos entraron en el túnel de vuelta al castillo, siendo seguidos de cerca por James y Peter.

Se pasaron toda la noche corriendo por los terrenos, aullando, divirtiéndose, sintiéndose menos bestiales. Cuando el alba estaba cerca, el lobo volvió por el túnel y los otros se metieron en el castillo.

Se encontraron en el dormitorio poco después. Remus sonreía y estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción.

- Gracias.

- No tienes porqué darlas. Sólo nos hemos pasado dos años trabajando como locos para conseguirlo - le cortó Sirius con sorna. Al ver que la culpa aparecía en su rostro, agregó - pero estamos encantados de haberlo hecho.

- Yo...

- Y hoy no tienes heridas - Sirius sonrió ampliamente: había conseguido su objetivo.  
****

  
_Espero que sigan gustándote mis drabbles, amor^^_


	8. Confidencias

**8. Confidencias**

Remus y Peter no estaban a la vista, así que Sirius y James tenían un rato para hablar de cosas serias.

- Pero... ¿incluso con Mindy?

- Sí, tío... no sé qué me pasa. Tardo demasiado en llegar.

- Te has matado a pajas toda la vida, debería ser al revés - apuntó James.

- Lo sé, pero... no lo sé, ya no me satisfacen.

- Deberías intentarlo con Bea.

- Ya lo he hecho.

- Oh. ¿Y qué tal?

- Lo mismo.

- Vaya... pues no sé qué decirte. Te habrás vuelto señoritingo con tanta tía. Tírate a quien te ponga - le recomendó - O vuelve a matarte a pajas. Tampoco está tan mal.

- Es que... - Sirius vaciló un poco antes de continuar - tengo un problema...

- Cuenta.

- El otro día estaba en Hogsmeade y había una tía algo lejos inclinada hacia delante, recogiendo algo del suelo. Llevaba unos tejanos que le quedaban de puta madre, y pensé: ese culo lo quiero. Pero entonces se levantó... y...y vi... vi que... que...

- ¿Qué? - se impacientó el otro.

- ¡QUE ERA UN TÍO!

Se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras las palabras resonaban en la habitación. Suerte que estaban solos.

- Eh... pues vale - dijo James, confuso, al cabo de unos minutos.

- Eso no es todo.

- ¿No? Dioses...

- El tío... - tragó saliva - era Remus.

James se quedó estupefacto un momento y después estalló en carcajadas, que le valieron una paliza.

**_____________________**

_"Ui, mira ese tío qué culo tiene... ¡¡¡DIOS MÍO, SI ES UNA TÍA!!!" xD Este capítulo está basado en ese hecho real. Que conste que no intento demostrar nada, ni sugerir las tendencias homosexuales de nadie (a parte de las de Sirius, por supuesto).^^_


	9. Revelación

_**¡FELICIDADES, SUUUUUUUS!**__ (hoy sí, al fin)_

**___________________________**

**9****. Revelación**

Remus le evitaba, y Sirius no estaba seguro del porqué. Siempre había estado ahí, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él, mirándole con adoración. Sabía que el rubio le había admirado siempre. Pero ahora rehuía su presencia y desviaba los ojos cuando le miraba.

Sirius empezaba a sentirse miserable por ello. Primero pensó que tenía una mala época (él mismo a veces se pasaba días de morros) pero luego se dio cuenta de que algo peor le ocurría a su amigo. Le preguntó varias veces, pero sólo recibía evasivas como respuesta. Deducía que, de alguna manera, estaba relacionado con él, pero no sabía cómo. Se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer que le ignorara así.

Estaba paseando por los pasillos de noche (con la capa de James) reflexionando sobre el tema, cuando dobló una esquina y se encontró a Remus. Acorralado contra la pared. Con Severus Snape comiéndole la boca.

Sirius retrocedió hasta el pasillo anterior, se apoyó en el muro y resbaló hasta el suelo. Sintió ganas de vomitar. ¡No puede ser cierto! Remus, su mejor amigo, metiéndole la lengua a Snivellus como si no hubiera mañana. Aparte de las náuseas, sintió otra cosa: rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle sus asquerosas manos encima? ¿Y cómo coño le dejaba Remus, había olvidado lo que era el honor? Le importaba un bledo que al rubio le fueran los tíos, pero habría preferido ofrecerse él para besarse con el calamar gigante antes de dejar que cayera en las manos de esa serpiente.

Decidió que Snape había ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Había que eliminarlo del mapa. Y Remus… tenía que aprender a no mezclarse con reptiles. Sirius se quedó despierto toda la noche en aquél frío pasillo hasta que dio con un plan que pondría en práctica la siguiente luna llena.

**____________________**

_¡MUAJAJÁ! Soy malvada._


	10. Snivellus

**10****. Snivellus**

Remus estaba confuso, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, pero tenía la impresión de que sus amigos no le habían acompañado esa noche: volvía a tener el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Adolorido, volvió al castillo y se dirigió directamente hacia la enfermería. Ahí encontró a Severus sentado en una de las camas, temblando y con el rostro verdoso.

- ¡Merlín! Parece que hayas visto un fantasma – le dijo Remus, preocupado.

- No te acerques – balbuceó Snape.

El rubio se quedó estático, la comprensión golpeándole de repente. Lo vio en sus ojos… lo sabía. Sabía lo que era. Como es natural, le tenía miedo, y nunca volvería a acercársele. Bajó la cabeza, preguntándose cómo se había enterado, cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey y salieron ella y Dumbledore.

- ¡Oh! Qué oportuno que esté aquí, señor Lupin – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa triste – Poppy, dele algo para esos cortes, por favor. Señor Snape, no hace falta que esté tan asustado, sabe que _ahora_ es inofensivo.

Aún así, Severus prefirió ir a instalarse en la cama más alejada y corrió la cortina. Remus se sintió como el monstruo que sabía que era.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Alguien llevó al señor Snape hasta usted cuando empezaba a transformarse – contestó el director con voz seria.

- ¿Quién? – el chico estaba lívido. No lo sabían muchos, _¿quién ha podido ser tan ruin como para…?_

- El señor Black.

A Remus se le cayó el mundo al suelo. No escuchó nada más. Se fue poco después, cuando Madame Pomfrey le hubo curado las heridas. Subió como un zombie hasta su dormitorio. Ahí estaban Peter (con cara de preocupado) y James (entre preocupado y cabreado). Las cortinas de Sirius estaban echadas.

De pronto, Remus se sintió furioso.

- Fuera – les ordenó a sus dos amigos, que obedecieron sin chistar, y descorrió la cortina - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES HA HACERME ALGO ASÍ? ¡PODRÍA HABERLE MATADO!

- De eso se trataba – contestó Sirius con la voz cargada de odio – de matar a ese cabrón.

- ¿Y TE PARECE BONITO CONVERTIRME EN ASESINO EN EL CAMINO?

- No vi otra manera de que…

- ¿DE QUÉ?

- ¡De que vieras que lo que haces con él es repugnante! – soltó finalmente, levantando también el tono.

Remus se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba eso, ni por asomo. Nunca había pensado que su amigo fuera tan homófobo.

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mis preferencias sexuales no es asunto tuyo – se le rompió la voz, se sentía tan dolido – Y si pretendes hacer eso con cada chico con el que me acues…

- No es eso – le interrumpió con impaciencia – Es Snivellus. Te vi con él, en el pasillo – volvió a sentir la furia de ese momento. Se levantó y empujó a Remus contra la pared, cogiéndole de las solapas de la camisa - ¡Hacer _eso_ con **él** es una traición a todo lo que eres, Lunático! ¡Tú eres Gryffindor! ¡Y además eres simpático, inteligente, limpio e inocente! ¡¿Qué coño hacías con ese puto murciélago grasiento?!

El rubio decidió mostrarle exactamente lo que había estado haciendo con Snivellus besándole. A Sirius el beso le pilló desprevenido, y por eso no respondió. Remus se apartó de él y le miró a los ojos, aterrorizado, preguntándose cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así. El moreno le soltó como si su contacto le quemara y retrocedió un paso.

- Eh… uh… vale. Buen ejemplo gráfico – balbuceó. Se pasó un dedo por los labios – Qué cojones, explícamelo otra vez – dicho esto empotró a Remus contra la pared de nuevo y volvió a unir sus bocas, esta vez por mucho tiempo.


	11. Plantas

**11****. Plantas**

Remus y Sirius se querían, de eso no había ninguna duda. Para algunos nunca había habido duda. En cuanto terminaron el colegio se fueron a vivir juntos, con el consiguiente escándalo por parte de las dos familias. Pero ellos pronto los olvidaron, juntos en su casita a las afueras de Londres. Lupin siguió estudiando para ser profesor, Black para ser auror. En su necesidad de hacer algo contra Lord Voldemort, entraron en la Orden del Fénix con sus amigos James, Lily y Peter.

Los dos tortolitos solían ir juntos a las misiones para cubrirse mutuamente las espaldas. Después volvían a su casa, donde hacían el amor hasta caer rendidos. Remus criaba plantas aromáticas en el jardín, y últimamente hasta se había atrevido con un pequeño huerto que daba los tomates más rojos del vecindario. Sirius recogía los frutos de su trabajo y los usaba para cocinar. Era un excelente y orgulloso cocinero. El rubio a veces le tomaba el pelo, diciéndole que debería trabajar en un restaurante muggle. El moreno le respondía que volviera con sus plantitas e indefectiblemente acababan follando en el suelo como animales.

Un día que Remus estaba fuera, regando, llegó James. Le contó a Sirius la idea de Dumbledore de esconderse bajo un fidelio, y que iba a utilizar a Peter de guardián (porque, ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar?). Entonces le pidió algo un tanto peliagudo: no podía contárselo a Remus. Se lo pidió como amigo, como un favor personal. Tanto insistió que no pudo negarse.

Miró a su novio por la ventana. Odiaba mentirle. Pero James era su mejor amigo.

**_________________________**

_Proud Gardener Man & Proud Cooker Man!!!_


	12. Traición

**12****. Traición**

Remus no quería levantarse de la cama. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Dos días antes, Lily y James habían muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort por culpa de la traición de Sirius. Y a la mañana siguiente, éste había asesinado a Peter y a doce muggles. Se rio como un maníaco cuando lo arrestaron, y ahora debía estar pudriéndose en Azkabán.

Por eso Remus no se levantaba. Nadie le estaría preparando el desayuno. No tenía plantas que regar, porque las había arrancado una a una el día anterior. No le veía sentido a ir a clase. Total, era un licántropo, nadie le daría nunca un trabajo de profesor, nadie querría que estuviera cerca de los niños. Enterró la cara en la almohada. Quería morir, ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir.

Le obligaron a levantarse unos golpes enérgicos en la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con Andrómeda y su hija Nymphadora.

- Venimos a hacernos cargo de ti – dijo Andrómeda, y entró sin esperar invitación.

La pequeña corrió rápidamente hasta el jardín y gimió de frustración al ver todas las flores por el suelo. Su madre arrastró a Remus hasta el estropicio y le obligó a arreglarlo con magia. Después cocinó para él y prácticamente le embutió la comida por el cuello. Ambas le visitaron diariamente hasta que se aseguraron de que no haría ninguna tontería. Se portó bien sólo por ellas, y logró salir adelante con su apoyo, sus visitas, las cartas que Tonks le escribía desde Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto, Sirius sufría en Azkabán, deseando que nunca le hubiera mentido a Remus.

_____________________________

_¡Bieeeeeeeen! ¡Viva los chapis tristes! En fin… sólo quedan 4.__ Fieles lectores, comentad más._


	13. Abrazo

_Rowling escribió (cita textual):_

"_Lupin bajaba la varita. Un instante después, se acercó a Black, le cogió la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y para que Crookshanks cayese al suelo, y abrazó a Black como a un hermano__."_

_Sí, claro, como a un hermano, por supuesto, Jotaká ¬¬_

**___________________**

**13****. Abrazo**

Remus se fundió en un abrazo con Sirius doce años después de haberlo despedido en la puerta con un beso.

No hubo beso esta vez. Tenía que rodearlo con los brazos, tenía que comprobar que era real. E inocente. Lo confirmó al mirarle a los ojos, aunque en realidad siempre lo había sabido. Con ese abrazo pretendía pedirle perdón por no haberle defendido (porque no había sabido cómo hacerlo). Sintió que él le comprendía, que le perdonaba. También notó que estaba más flaco, más débil, más desaliñado. Sintió todos sus años de sufrimiento e intentó remediarlos con su abrazo. Le dijo con sus brazos que nunca dejaría que le volviera a pasar algo así, que no le dejaría ir nunca más.

Sirius pensó que valía la pena pasar doce años en Azkabán sólo para recibir un abrazo como ése.

**___________________**

_Demasiado azúcar. Belladona, más te vale abrazarme mucho cuando me veas._

_Dioses, he desenterrado el 3r libro para copiar el párrafo… dioses, qué ganas de leerlo otra vez. Creo que me lo he leído 5 veces… No son suficientes^^_


	14. Velo

_Página _**830**_ del 5º libro de Harry Potter. Lo siento, pero esto pasó, no me echen las culpas a mí, échenselas a la… ¡ASESINAAAAA! ¡PUTAAAAA! FURCIA DE AVENIDAAAA! ¡DESCENDIENTE DE PRIMERA GENERACIÓN DE UNA CORTESANA DE DUDOSA MORALIDAD! ¡PUBILLA CANTONERAAAAA!_

_Rowling cree que es Dios, que destruye lo que crea. Pero ella es mortal. Y morirá bajo mis manos. La estrangularé con un velo._

**______________________**

**14****. Velo**

Remus agarró a Sirius, arrastrándolo hacia él para besarle ferozmente.

- Ten cuidado – le advirtió. El brillo de los ojos del moreno, (una anticipación suicida) le tenía preocupado.

- Tu también – y echaron abajo la puerta de la sala del arco.

Entraron en un caos de maldiciones y duelos. Empezaron a batirse con los mortífagos cada uno por su lado, intentando defender a los chicos. Remus observó de reojo como Sirius se enfrentaba a la psicópata de su prima. Oyó cómo le gritaba: "_Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor_" y vio cómo lo alcanzaba un rayo rojo. Cómo su cuerpo describía una curva en el aire. Cómo desaparecía detrás del velo.

Primero, no procesó lo que había pasado. No le afectó, aunque lo sabía de sobras. Su Sirius acababa de caer tras el velo y, al hacerlo, había muerto. Así de simple. No había otra opción. Pero no alcanzaba a _comprenderlo_. Ni siquiera cuando retuvo a Harry y se lo dijo (intentó decírselo). El chico lo negó a gritos. Su alma también. Pero su mente racional sabía que era cierto, y que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ello.

Harry vio cómo su padrino, su única familia, desaparecía para siempre.

Remus vio cómo moría el amor de su vida.

Tonks vio una oportunidad.

**_____________________**

_s__nif _T_T


	15. Muerte

**15.**** Muerte**

Remus moriría para defender Hogwarts. Y su mujer también. Él hubiera preferido que se quedara con Ted, pero no hubo forma de hacerla entrar en razón. La apreciaba muchísimo. De hecho, casi la quería como algo más que la mejor amiga que hubiera tenido nunca. Había accedido a tener un hijo porque ella se lo había pedido. Era la ilusión de su vida, aunque pocos lo sabían. Y, secretamente, ella esperaba que le devolviera las ganas de vivir a su marido, porque ella sí le amaba. Y mucho, además. Se habían ayudado y protegido mutuamente durante los dos últimos años, desde que Sirius y el alma de Remus murieron.. De hecho, él vivía sólo para tener la oportunidad de vengarle, para poder matar a la zorra que lo apartó de su lado.

- ¡Vamos a por los putos mortífagos! – exclamó Tonks, lanzándose al campo de batalla.

Él la siguió con una sonrisa. A la hora de luchar, se parecía a Sirius. Incluso soltaba tantos tacos como él, por muy educada que fuera el resto del tiempo. Ambos lanzaron hechizos a matar, olvidando sus principios, intentando vengar a sus seres queridos de la forma más cruel. Varios mortífagos cayeron bajo su ira, pero había demasiados. Por cada uno que eliminaban, salían tres más.

De pronto, apareció Bellatrix con una mueca sádica en su cara consumida. Tonks estaba de espaldas. Remus no pudo hacer nada más que ver como un rayo verde la alcanzaba entre los omoplatos. Se desplomó de inmediato.

Oyó su risa de maníaca y corrió hacia ella, lanzándole _Avada_ tras _Cruciatus_. Llorando al ver que los esquivaba o bloqueaba. Se lanzó encima de ella, le quitó la varita de un manotazo y empezó a estrangularla con odio. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ahogarla, le golpeó un Avada desde un lado. Remus murió sin saber quién era su asesino y sin haber podido vengar a Sirius.

**_________________**

_Originalmente, el capítulo continuaba, pero decidí dividirlo en dos, ya que era muy largo y había un capítulo en el medio que no acababa de convencerme._

_PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA. _

_Mi vida ha sido un caos últimamente. Mañana puede convertirse en un caos aún mayor. Ya veremos… Sería un caos positivo, de todas formas._

_Sólo queda un capítulo._


	16. Paraíso

_Todo tiene un final. Ahí va el decimosexto drabble, que conmemora el decimosexto cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, Belladona Black Swan. Espero que te guste, hermanita. Eres la mejor._

_Respecto a lo que os decía del caos absoluto en mi vida… sí, ha sido así. Pero como os dije, es un caos positivo. Mis sueños se están cumpliendo. Este final de fic señala el principio de una nueva era en mi vida._

**______________**

**16****. Paraíso**

Remus no vio su vida pasando en imágenes delante de sus ojos, vio la batalla que continuaba desarrollándose alrededor de su cadáver. Sentía que algo tiraba de él, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por quedarse. Acompañó a Harry cuando éste lo llamó, y fue entonces cuando vio a Sirius de nuevo. El impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos fue muy difícil de ignorar, pero sabía que debía esperar. Harry le necesitaba. Les necesitaba a todos. Le acompañaron, dándole todas las fuerzas que pudieron. A todos les rompía el corazón el destino del chico, pero les hinchaba de orgullo el hecho de que fuera a encararlo sin dudar. Se quedaron con él todo el rato, aún cuando él no podía verlos. Se abrazaron a él cuando iba a morir, y cayó al suelo entre sus brazos fantasmales.

Lily lloró de la emoción cuando vio que no estaba muerto y todos gritaron de alegría al ver que aún había esperanza. Vieron toda la batalla que se produjo en Hogwarts, cómo Molly mataba a Bellatrix y Harry Potter vencía al fin a Lord Voldemort.

Entonces todo cambió. Desaparecieron todas las personas, los muertos y el desastre, y el colegio volvió a tener el aspecto de cuando eran adolescentes. El Gran Comedor estaba vacío, excepto por unas pocas personas. Dumbledore sonreía y celebraba el triunfo con un mago que parecía tener su misma edad. Unos cuantos chavales, como Fred o Colin Creevey, lanzaban gritos de júbilo. Tonks estaba junto a su padre, se la veía feliz. Saludó a Remus con una mano. Y, apartado de todos, estaba Severus Snape, luciendo serio como siempre pero también… aliviado. Lily corrió a abrazarlo y darle las gracias. Eso produjo en él un efecto nunca visto: SONRIÓ. James aprovechó el momento para ir a disculparse y también agradecerle que le hubiera salvado la vida a su hijo. Snape le respondió con un "Psé, bueno, vale" y le estrechó la mano ofrecida bajo la ilusionada mirada de Lily.

Remus se sintió arrastrado por la mano fuera del Gran Comedor. Sirius tiraba de él con impaciencia, y el rubio lo siguió dócilmente hasta fuera, donde dejó de estar pasivo para estampar a su amante contra la pared y prendarse de sus labios con necesidad manifiesta. Se susurraban cosas al oído en cuanto hacían diminutas pausas para respirar.

- ¡Dos… putos… años!

- Lunático… en serio… ¿TONKS?... entre todas… las tías… ¿mi sobrina?

- Es una… pesada… no dejó… de insistir… y… la quiero… - sintió como el otro se separaba abruptamente de él.

- ¿Qué? – el dolor, la sorpresa y el desconcierto se mezclaron en un torbellino inacabable durante esos segundos.

- … como amiga, Canuto. Ha estado ahí cuando tú no podías estar. Ha cuidado de mí.

- Ah, vale. Le daré las gracias después – quiso volver a atacar la boca del rubio, pero éste le detuvo.

(_**N/A:**__ Es para ti, Suus, así que… ahí va el azúcar_)

- Sirius, nunca podría amarla. En toda mi vida, sólo he amado a una persona: a ti. Te he querido siempre, y siempre te querré – sonrió – Mucho más ahora que estamos en el paraíso y no puedes envejecer o ponerte fofo.

Sirius le sacó la lengua y después procedió a metérsela en la boca con urgencia. Le quería AHORA. Aunque tuvieran la eternidad por delante.

______________

_Gracias a todos los que me habéis comentado, los que pusisteis la historia en favoritos, en alert, etc. Animáis mucho. Y yo quisiera sugeriros que, los que no hayáis dejado nunca review pero os haya gustado la historia, dejarais uno con vuestra opinión sobre el fic completo._

_Se baja el telón…y la canción finaliza._


End file.
